


The Overnighter

by memeberd



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Sleepovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, panlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: (Also known as PANLIE, TWO!!)When Charlie stops by - at like twelve am or something - to pay Panda a visit, they decide to have a sleepover together! When they hear a weird noise while they're supposed to be sleeping, Charlie and Panda have no idea what they'll find when they go to inspect it.





	The Overnighter

**Author's Note:**

> It's just some good old panlie thrown together within a couple days with no beta reader, come on down.

Panda was sure his circadian rhythm was shot. Not even Mikki-chan snuggled close could soothe his rushing mind, that was a bad sign.

He sighed in empty frustration, his eyes casting off to the left and scanning one half of his bedroom. While tiredly scanning, he took notice of a jacket hanging by its hood high up on the wall next to his closet. At the sight of it, Panda smirked and mused to himself how easily it could have been to mistake it for a nightmarish silhouette- right as it bent an arm to wave at him.

Panda shot upright, slamming a protective arm infront of Mikki-chan.

“WAUGH!” Panda honked.

“Oh- oh-” Blustered Charlie’s voice as he leaned in close enough for Panda to view his matted, mustached face. “Sorry bud!”

“CHARLIE!” Panda twisted all around and flicked on his bedside lamp on before hissing, “ _How did you get in here?”_

“Window.” Charlie thumbed to the open window in Panda's room and let out a throaty chuckle. “I didn’t mean to scare you buddy.”

“No, it’s okay.” Panda said sulkily, tucking Mikki-chan in on the other side and sitting at the edge of his bed. He could only bring himself to say, “I was actually kinda missing you,” if he kept his eyes on Charlie’s feet.

Finally looking back up, Panda swore Charlie's pupils had expanded a few inches in diameter. “Aw well, good thing I stopped by when I did, huh!” He grinned, placing his massive hands on his hips. “And it’s all thanks to this new friend I made! Oh- well that’s right. I was lookin’ for her and I passed by here on my way.”

“Her?” Panda repeated, feeling his stomach supernaturally producing ice cubes.

“Eeyup, I think y’d like her! But she’ll be fine on her own.” Charlie said proudly. “She’ll understand my Pan-man needs me.”

_Her,_ Panda thought to himself. _Her and Charlie_. Interesting.

“So what’re you doin’ up so late?”

Panda flinched. “Oh, uhh, just, having trouble sleeping,” He said nonchalantly. “You know how it is sometimes, you’ve had one of those nights right?”

“Boy howdy have _I_ had nights like _those!”_ Charlie said overenthusiastically, getting Panda to shush him. Charlie gave him a solemn nod and started whispering. “An’ I know just the thing to help with that!”

Panda forced a toothy grin of good humor.

“Your best pal Charlie snuggled up real close-like and a nice hot cuppa leaf juice! What flavor leaves ya like, Man-Pan?”

Panda lead Charlie out into the darkness of the kitchen with a single light up rave shoe that quirkily displayed all the humanly percievable spectrum of colors as their only source of light. He set the shoe down on the counter, where Charlie promptly picked it up and proceeded to stare at it for an extended amount of time, aiming the sole right at his eyes and illuminating his face with all the colors of the world.

“Those are LEDs dude.” Panda quietly nagged him.

Charlie finally set it back down and said, “Them’s some fancy future-man shoes you got there, I’ll say.”

Charlie stood and blinked for awhile before delicately getting to work, dropping and catching a mermaid-themed mug at the beginning. The silence was split anyway with their unsettled gasps at the near accident.

“Careful, _baby is sleeping!”_ Panda pointed to the fridge where Ice Bear slept.

“ _Don’t wanna wake baby boy…”_ Charlie squinted determinedly. “‘Kay so let’s see here…” After pinpointing the cupboard where the boxes of tea bags were kept, Charlie filed through until his finger landed on- “Sleepy time, perfect!”

“You can have that one if you want.” Panda slipped in between Charlie and the counter to reach under his arm and grab the box of lavender tea. “This one’s my tea of choice.”

Charlie’s mustache bristled the top of Panda’s head. “Fine by me, Pan-man.”

Panda quickly extracted himself from between Charlie and the counter with a poorly choreographed twirl. “Ehehe, buweheh..”

The rest of the process went smoothly and quietly. While the kettle heated on the stove, Charlie and Panda sat at the dining table, the rainbow glow shoe as their centerpiece.

“So,” Panda whispered, almost too quiet for Charlie to hear, “like, you also drink tea, but when you do, you just pick random leaves up off the ground and boil them in water?”

“Well, no,” Charlie leaned in close, lighting himself aglow with the brightness from their impromptu flashlight, “not any old leaves off the ground. I make my own, yeah.” As he explained, Panda noticed his hand kept making motions that suggested he was imagining freshly picking the ingredients he listed off. “ ‘S just handfuls of moss, wood sorrel, sometimes those little bright green growths at the ends of pine trees, and dandelion.”

“Oh,” Panda whispered, feeling stupid. “Hey,”

“Yeah?”

Panda wanted desperately to ask who “she” was.

“It actually sounds kinda good,” Panda said, sheepishly joining his paws together over the table, “maybe I could try some of your home brewed-tea sometime. Minus the moss.”

“Aw man, you don’t know what you’ll be missin’ _out_ on, the moss is what _makes it.”_ Charlie said, kissing his fingers like a Proud Italian Chef.

“No.” Panda whispered stuffily, his brows dropping down. “No moss.”

“You _gotta_ try it with the moss the first time,” Charlie insisted, his scratchy voice partially rearing its head, “it really adds this sweet, earthy...”

“Please I really _don’t,”_

This particular night, despite entailing Charlie, looked up to be one of those rare and lucky nights when going out into the kitchen didn’t wake up Ice Bear. Panda usually felt bad when that happened, and on a similar note there also was something anomalous about Ice when he was missing rest.

Charlie lead the way with the rave shoe so Panda only had to worry about carrying his tea.

Back in the mellow light from his lamp, Charlie tossed the shoe into Panda’s closet without turning it off, while Panda tossed himself onto his bed, unable to stop sticking his nose into the steam from the mug. Charlie seated himself next leaving no space between himself and Panda, curling over so his cheek was nestled in between Panda’s fluffy ears. He was getting ready to say a ‘thank you’ when-

“Feelin’ relaxed yet, buddy?” Charlie asked scratchily, getting both of Panda’s ears to twitch.

Panda leaned into his friend and took in a deep breath through his nose, too groggy to be embarrassed over enjoying the fumes of his lavender tea mingling with Charlie’s unclean scent that usually gave Panda the impression that he’d been bathing in a pile of wet dogs.

Softly, Panda punched Charlie in the arm.

“Did I mess up?” Charlie asked apprehensively.

“Nooo,” Panda said in a defeated tone, “I just don’t absolutely loathe how you smell anymore and I dunno how to feel about it.”

“Oh.” Charlie said awkwardly.

“Because you smell like every mold. And dead grass.”

Charlie slurped loudly out of his mug of tea.

“But now, it hardly even bothers me anymore!”

“Heh, that so?”

Panda slurped from his tea this time, realising all too late that it did anything but help his face cool off, and it didn't want to settle in his stomach either. Charlie’s weight began to feel like it was getting heavier and heavier. Before Panda felt like he was about to melt into Charlie, he rolled out of bed and went to get his computer. _Gotta change the topic right now immediately._

“How about we fall asleep to a movie?” Panda suggested freshly. And in that moment as he looked back at Charlie, he realised he had no idea what kinds of things Charlie liked to watch.

Well, they had watched things together before, and it wasn't like Charlie was hard to entertain. It was just that Panda didn't naturally know what kinds of things Charlie would pick himself. What would he like?

Charlie tinged pink under Panda’s stare, causing Panda to talk more.

“Huh, I kinda remember you mentioning you listen to podcasts way way back.” Panda said, trying to sound as natural as possible, but ruining it by bumping his elbow into his teacup and nearly spilling it. “Have you actually seen a movie before?”

“Oh heck yeah, you’ve seen those wide open spaces where humans just park their cars and they watch their movie there? Not alotta people do those anymore, and it’s usually the same old movies nowadays.”

Panda could perfectly envision Charlie hiding so far away from the giant screen on the outskirts of the parking lot that he could hardly even hear it. Peaking between bushes or watching from the sturdy branch of a tree. Wait a minute, didn't you have to tune your radio into a station to _hear_ the movie? Panda couldn't say for sure.

“Yeesh. Let’s change that for you.” Said Panda. He set down his mug and flopped back onto the bed with his laptop in his arms, setting it at the foot of the bed and opening it. When Panda’s Netflix opened, he internally screamed at all the romcoms and romantic animes in his list. He hoped inwardly Charlie wasn’t drawn to it.

“My list.” Charlie immediately read aloud. “Howsabout we watch somethin’ you like!” he goodnaturedly suggested, pressing his finger to something entitled ‘Fifty First Kisses’ with the _intent_ of heartily pointing at it but...

Panda’s laptop was a touchscreen.

“No that’s ok _ay I think we should start you off with aaaaaaUGH!!”_ Panda mashed the escape key; he was already halfway through that one and he just _had_ to stop at the stupid softcore scene. It closed. Panda sighed. “Something that’s not that. How about something funny instead?” He asked in a fragile voice, trying awkwardly to lighten the scene with chuckles.

Panda’s laughter thinned out when he saw Charlie with this smirk of _knowingness_ on his face.

“Bleugh, just kill me then.” Panda said.

He would _never_ forget the way Charlie laughed at him. It was pitchy and dopey like he’d gotten drunk off of his tea somehow. Panda took this moment as an opportunity to deflate all over his bed, making sure his face was good and buried into the comforter so he couldn’t breathe oxygen anymore.

“Shoot, I knew there was a romantic side to ya but-” Charlie heartily patted Panda’s back, “I never pegged you as-”

“-please don’t say peg around me-”

“-a man that's been _steeped_ in lovey-dovey culture! Oh, here, let me help you out there.” Charlie peeled Panda up by the scruff of his neck so his face was bared once again to fresher air.

“Well when you put it that way it makes it sound a little more dignified.” Panda said in a reedy voice.

Charlie finally let go of Panda when he sat with his legs folded and his paws in his lap.

“This is great!” Charlie said cheerfully, going back to warming his hands on his mug. “You could help my friend out some, you would, won’t ya?”

“You never even told me who she is!” Panda snapped.

Charlie stared at Panda in surprise, a look donning his face that appeared like he was trying to figure out which numbers he accidentally switched around in a math equation he normally understood. “Oh, didn’t I?” Charlie sputtered.

“You didn’t!”

“She’s a bat, silly!” Charlie said, taking a relaxed sip of his tea.

It was a bat. Panda was jealous of a BAT.

Wait, Panda was jealous?

“And she’s lookin’ for a mate she told me! Said she’s gettin’ lonely and wants that special bond, and I knew I just had to help her out. You could give her some tips, you sly dog!” Charlie said, bumping Panda's shoulder with a fist.

“A _bhh…”_

“Whaddaya say?”

“I say, that I need to sleep on it, Char.” Panda flopped backwards on his bed, stretching to turn off his lamp. “You can pick something out. As long as it’s nothing on my list.”

“Sweet!” Charlie said in a tone of distraction. “Man, what would I do without my Pan-man?”

Panda wished Charlie wasn't in his room.

He wished he could be alone to think over why he had even felt jealous in the first place. After all, guy plus girl _never_ instantly meant romantic relationship no matter how much he wished it went that way for himself! That applied to the unheard of mix of _Charlie_ plus girl. But did it really?

And that posed the question if Charlie was even interested in women? Did he like guys? Was Charlie even personally capable of romance? Why did it upset him to imagine Charlie in love with someone? What would he even _do_ if he liked somebody? How would he be able to tell??? _Panda hated that his mind was delving into this thinking territory._

Charlie mating dance? SHUT UP!!!!

Charlie gathering special objects for his crush like that one bird-- AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!

_What he needed right now was for Charlie to decide on something to watch already so he could be distracted from his own mind._

“The Emperor's new Groove,” Charlie read aloud, probably in case Panda had any objections to the title, “sounds funky!”

Not even five minutes into the movie and Panda was out.

 

_“PULL THE LEVER, CHARLIE!”_

_Panda, a stunningly handsome mad scientist and his loyal - nearly as handsome - assistant, Charlie, stood shrouded in darkness save for the luminescent chemicals and computer screens that surrounded them._  

_“You got it, my sweet prince!”_

_There was a clunk, and the floor underneath Panda's feet turned into thin air._

_“WRONG LEVER!” Panda shrieked over the whistle of air whipping his ears._

_Charlie's surprised laughter faded fast as Panda plummeted farther down. He wrenched his eyes shut and pretended he was on a waterslide, but that only worked for so long. Once he reached the bottom, masses of piercing blood red bat eyes all trained themselves on him. He couldn't make any noise, not at all, until they all spread their fleshy wings and flapped threateningly all around him. As their squeals filled the air and closed in around him, Panda angrily thought back to how Charlie laughed as if this were equatable to tripping over his own feet._

_Panda covered his face and howled in fear._

_“DEAUGGH, HELP MEEE!!!”_

 

Panda was shaken back to reality, which oddly smelled of rain and rotting hair among other things.

“ _Pan-man!”_ Hissed Charlie's voice.

“Bwueaghh, _what?"_

Panda's claws had sunk themselves into Charlie's matted, dirt-encrusted fur. He corrected himself, and unnestled his snout from something of a similar texture. Panda squinted and patted Charlie's chest in confusion.

“Y'sounded like you were havin’ a nightmare buddy; I saved you!” Charlie whispered with a grin. “Heh, you just missed- it was so funny, that grotesquely malnourished lady, oh you said you can make it go backwards? I'll play it again-”

“Yeah whatever go ahead…”

As Charlie reached for the laptop, Panda slumped back into his chest, preventing him from rewinding the movie. Charlie laid back against the headboard compliantly and gently wrapped his arms around Panda.

“Sweet dreams, pumpkin.” Charlie hummed, nuzzling Panda’s snoring head.

 

_“Don't tell me.” Said the voice of Nom Nom. “We're about to go over a huge waterfall.”_

_“Yup.” Grizz's voice confirmed._

_“Sharp rocks at the bottom?”_

_“Most likely.”_

_The pair, who had ended up roped tightly to a log careening down a wide, endless river, floated together in deadpan silence for a few seconds._

_“Bring it on.” Nom Nom said, completely over it._

 

Panda chuckled himself awake over the stupid mental image. At some point, Charlie had pulled a blanket over the both of them, somehow without disturbing Panda.

“Mmm,” Charlie mumbled.

“ _This movie won't get out of my dreams...”_ Panda complained, half asleep, into Charlie's side.

Charlie hugged Panda closer to him, laughing sleepily.

“Hm?”

“You just get right on down to snorin' don't you.” Charlie rasped fondly, softly twirling Panda’s ear. “Go back to sleep, pumpkin.”

Panda tried to clip his face through Charlie's torso. It didn't work, but he fell asleep again.

After that last weird dream, Panda didn't wake up for anything else for a long time. Not even when Charlie had clicked off of Netflix using his toes - which if Panda were awake to see he'd lay down the law that _that_ was a huge no no - and began checking out other apps on his laptop. Which, also would be a big no no.

Panda _also_ didn't wake up when Charlie opened his spotify and accidentally blared Selfish High Heels and couldn't figure out how to turn it down until Grizz, fur ruffled in all directions, came in to oh so kindly show him the volume buttons.

It also bounced right off Panda's ears when Grizz and Charlie said amongst the quiet Jpop music,

“Isn't he just the cutest when he's asleep?”

“Oh, he’s a _prince_ through and through.”

Panda wasn't even disturbed in the slightest when Charlie put ‘Fifty First Kisses’ back on.

It wasn't until Panda was in the middle of a weirdly cathartic dream of himself and Charlie petting eachother that he was softly shaken awake.

“Pan-man,” Charlie whispered.

Panda snorted, “what?”

“D'you hear that?”

“...” Panda wriggled out of Charlie's arms to look at his face. “Hear _what?”_

Charlie pointed at the ceiling, his lips sealed shut.

They both strained their ears until they heard something scraping along the ceiling of the cave. Panda had heard things climbing on their cave before, like deer, humans who have yet to realize they're ontop of somebody's house, and crows who just wanna roll down something steep among other things, but this was a sound he hadn't heard before. It was a subtle, delicate scraping, like someone was dragging a series of blades against the top of the cave.

“Wonder what it is.” Charlie whispered.

“Yeah,” Panda said, more alert now, “that's a weird noise.”

They looked at eachother with disturbed expressions when they heard a **th-thump thump-thump** like something was trying to get in.

“ _It's a demon!”_ Panda gasped. “ _It's a demon. It’s SATAN!”_

“Naww, I'm sure it's just a. Thing. Tryin'a get in somewhere warm for the night!” Charlie said.

“I want it to go away _now!”_ Panda tossed his blankets over his head.

“Yes, Prince.” Charlie saluted, easing himself out of bed and exiting Panda's bedroom.

“NoooO CHARLIE YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT!” Panda begged from under the covers. “Don't go out there- don't leave me alone-”

The sound of the door opening signified that Charlie wasn't going to comply with his pleas.

**Thum-thump, scrippity-scrip**

Panda whimpered, shivering under his covers. He peeked his head out from underneath, looking around his room with round eyes.

“Charlie?” Panda whispered, seeing that Charlie left the dang door open. “ _Char?”_

Panda stuck a stubby foot out and stretched it to the floor, whining and retracting it. With another whine, he stuck his foot on the floor, and then the next one.

Groaning low in his throat, Panda approached the closet which was dominated with rainbow from the shoe Charlie forgot to turn off. He equipped the shoe and headed out of his room and plunged into the darkness of the rest of the cave, holding the shoe infront of himself for light and protection.

“ _Charlie?”_ Panda mouthed. “ _Are you still in here…?”_

First he scanned the living room for any signs of his friend, and seconds after he entered the kitchen, Panda found himself bumping into something tall and tough.

“BUAaAH!!” Panda exploded, whacking whatever it was with his shoe.

“Ow!” Charlie yelped.

“Aw, sorry,” Panda rubbed Charlie's arm soothingly, “I'm just really scared right now.”

“Good thing y'came out here with this thing.” Charlie whispered, winking and pointing at the rainbow shoe. “Was havin’ trouble feelin’ my way around in here. Oh, we in the kitchen again?”

Panda sighed in relief, letting Charlie sling an arm around his shoulders.

“C'mon, let's go.”

Panda went stiff in Charlie's arm.

“Why can't we just stay inside?”

“What if all’s it is is a little critter that got stuck?” Charlie said reasoningly, leading the two of them out the front door. “We can't leave ‘em there all night if we can help it!”

“But what if it's _not that?”_ Panda wheezed.

Shortly after the front door closed behind them, the fridge slowly opened.

Panda couldn't stop praying on repeat as he and Charlie climbed to the top of the cave together. He _really_ didn't want to be investigating what was making the unfamiliar noises at ass o'clock, but there he went, doing EXACTLY that!

“ _Aaaaaaaa, eeeeeeehhh, Charliee,”_ Panda whined, pressing himself into Charlie's side. “I hate thiiis, this suucks!”

He was sure Charlie was laughing at him again. This display was pretty pathetic. But what _else_ was he supposed to do when his short years of bear life were flashing before his eyes?

“It's gonna be okay, Pan-Pan.” Charlie quietly assured him.

“This especially sucks right now because I thought I finally realized how much you meant to me but it's actually way more than when we were at that disgusting toxic waste dump!” Panda rambled as they stumbled shoulder to shoulder along the roof of the cave, holding the rainbow shoe ahead of themselves to see the surface better. “I dunno man, I was just so surprised when you mentioned you were friends with a girl earlier, guh this is so stupid- I was getting worried- like, what if you don't have as much time for me as you used to?”

**Scrip-scrippity scrip**

“ _Oouuughh,_ I guess it doesn't really matter though if you look at the big picture, any time I get to spend with you is just so special to me-”

Charlie stopped walking and Panda stopped with him. Why'd they stop? That _thing_ was so close to them now! Panda looked up at Charlie in confusion to see his big moony eyes glistening with joy coupled with a big dopey smile.

“You really like me that much?” Charlie asked, his chest swelling up.

“Right now isn't a good time for standing around!” Panda hissed anxiously.

“Okay, we'll get it on three, kiss for good luck?”

At that moment, something girthy, powerful and cold took both of them down.

Panda and Charlie screamed as they tumbled down the other side of the cave. Whatever it was that had knocked them over stayed dead silent, and once they hit the ground, Panda pinned Charlie underneath himself and began smashing the rave shoe repeatedly against whoever their attacker was; which caused a pseudo strobe light effect as the shoe flicked on and off.

A white paw stopped Panda's blows and grabbed the shoe which had been switched off, smacking it against the axe in their grip to turn it back on and reveal themself; their assailant was-

“ICE BEAR!!!” Panda thundered. “YOU'RE GROUNDED!”

Ice Bear, whose snow white fur perfectly reflected the rainbow glow of the shoe, glared at Panda.

“You guys sounded shady.” Ice Bear said, his voice lacking the anger that had to have been bubbling in his chest. “Plus Ice Bear can't be grounded. Ice Bear is good bear. And adult.”

“ _We_ sounded shady?! There's something up there and Charlie and I-”

Ice Bear silenced Panda with a paw.

“Ice Bear will investigate.”

As Ice Bear disappeared up the cave, Charlie spoke up.

“So that's why you were upset earlier?”

Panda wrenched his gaze down to realize what exactly he’d just done to Charlie and locked in place out of shock.

“You were…” Charlie shrugged, making it hard for Panda to tell if he was uncomfortable being pinned down or uncomfortable because Panda was- “jealous.”

“I know, I _know_ it's cruddy when people get like that, I just- I dunno. It made me realize you can date people too, like if you wanted to, even if it'd be kinda hard…

And I dunno _why_ I got like that when we're just- when we're _only-_ we're just supposed to be,” Panda shut himself up and tried to get off of Charlie, but was surprised when his friend tucked his thighs under his arms to keep him in place.

“Friends?” Charlie finished Panda's sentence for him.

Panda couldn't open his mouth to speak, he was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest and his lungs were going to constrict around themselves.

“Yeah, I don't blame you for bein’ confused over that Pan-man. ‘Specially since _you’re_ on the hunt for a girlfriend! But I'll let you in on somethin’ to make ya feel better...”

Panda's mouth was still glued shut, he watched with baited breath as Charlie's eyes busied themselves with supervising the fingers he dragged little ruts into the dirt with.

“... Not really into lovey stuff like that m'self.”

“WHAT?!”

Panda's outburst startled Charlie so bad he let out a shrill yelp.

“YOU'RE- YOU'RE JOKING!” Panda said, his shocked voice quivering with laughter.

“No? I dunno, I never really think about it much I guess, and I've only had so many friends so far, Panda-”

“Let go of my legs,” Panda said breathlessly, “let go of my legs!”

 “Sorry, guess you can run off now!”

Panda got up and ran back inside the cave. Ice Bear reached the bottom once again seconds before the door closed to say,

“It was a bat.”

Charlie joined his hands together in pleasant surprise. “Oh!”

“Where did brother go.”

Charlie's smile dropped. “Oh.”

Panda hid deep under the covers of his bed, his face buried into Mikki-chan and his eyes screwed shut.

Yeah. He wanted a girlfriend. He wanted... alot of things.

Panda squeezed Mikki-chan harder when he heard a gentle knock on the door frame of his room.

“Pan-man?” Charlie’s voice whispered sweetly. “You awake?”

Panda stayed still, saying nothing.

There was an extra weight on the bed, and it inched closer and closer to him.

“I know I upset you, Pan-man.” Charlie said, thinking he was talking to a sleeping person. “I was just supposed to help you fall asleep and I messed it all up. But I'll make it up to you buddy, don't you worry.”

Guilt and desire panged in Panda's chest as he heard his friend laying down next to him, framing his side but not daring to pull the blanket over himself. After laying this way for a painfully silent minute, Panda uncovered his head and lifted part of the blanket to toss it over Charlie so they were both under it. He turned red, knowing Charlie was staring quietly up at him. Panda sighed, enjoying the view of his friend from above.

“No, you don't worry about it, man.” Panda said softly, wrestling with the butterflies in his stomach. “I had a good time.”

“You forgot to close the door.” Said Ice Bear's monotone voice, getting Panda and Charlie to whip their heads in his direction. Ice Bear took notice of the blush splattered all over Panda's face and the blanket obscuring everything except for his and Charlie's faces, and turned red himself, averting his eyes and slowly closing the door.

“Huh, you're right,” Charlie said, “your brother _does_ get a little weird after dark.”

Panda burst into a smile and laughed in disbelief.

“Alright, I'm going to sleep. I have a headache.” Panda said, flopping face down into his pillow. He fell asleep only minutes after Charlie's arms and legs hugged him.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is I'm so sorry they didn't kiss for good luck.


End file.
